Blue
by user31
Summary: Republish untuk Chapter Empat! Hanya Chapter Empat! Naruto ke Suna, Sakura ditolong seseorang? Dan Sasuke pulang ke Apartement!
1. Chapter 1 : The Broken Story Begin

**Blue**

Sub-Title : The Broken Story Begin

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort,

Rate : T - M

Status : 1 of ?

Desclaimer : Pengennya SasuNaru punya user tapi apa mau di kata yang namanya Naruto dan seperangkatnya cuma punya MK. Huhuhu T.T tapi ini Fict murni punya user kok nggk bohong.

Pair : SasukeNaru slight Sasusaku, KakaNaru, ItaKyu.

Warning : BL, MPREG, GAJE, typos, Alur ngaco, Judul nggk sesuai cerita. Dsb

 _And the story begin!_

TAK…. TAK …. TAK….

Jari jemari lentik saling beradu otot, terus memukul sebuah paku dengan palu membentuk sebuah ranjang kecil seukuran bayi. Sang pembuat menebarkan senyum mentarinya setelah melihat hasil karyanya sendiri. Jemari berkulit tan mengambil sebuah kertas berwarna abu abu berbalut coklat, dengan cekatan ia mulai mengamplas kayu bakal ranjang dengan telaten. Bibir semerah cerry itu meniup niup debu hasil abstraksi dari amplasan kayunya. Beberapa jam berkutat dengan karya kecilnya, tangan berkulit tan itu mengusap peluh yang telah membalut kepala berrambut pirangnya. Dengan penuh sinar mata shappirenya menatap ranjang kecil itu dengan haru.

" Semoga Teme suka dengan hadiahnya ini " ucap si pirang dengan senyumnya.

" Ne, Menma juga senang dengan ranjang ini kan?" kembali si pirang berucap dengan mengusap usap perut ratanya. Seolah berbincang dengan jabang bayi yang tengah di kandungnya.

Setelah acara usap perut, si pirang segera berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Berjalan dengan gembira menuju dapur, mempersiapkan berbagai bahan yang akan di masaknya. Dan memulai semua rencananya untuk membuat kejutan bagi sang suami tercinta.

TING… TING… TING…

Dering suara telepon menghentikan aktifiasnya menata sajian malamnya di meja, setalah memastikan mejanya tertata dengan apik dan rapi, dengan tergesa dan memandang penuh harap telefon di atas meja, berharap sang pujaan hati akan menelfonnya, setelah semalam ia tak pulang. Kerja lembur katanya.

" Moshi- moshi! Uchiha Naruto disini!"

"…."

" Tapi,…."

"….."

" baiklah, tidak apa apa. Aku juga belum memasak apa apa, lagi pula ini masih sore. Untuk apa aku memasak?!"

" …."

" Tidak Teme, tentu saja aku akan menunggumu pulang"

"…."

" baiklah. Bye"

-tut-

Sambungan telepon di putus, meninggalkan senyum sendu di wajah manis sang pemuda pirang. Menatap miris semua hidangan yang telah ia siapkan untuk sang suami tercinta. Matanya berkaca kaca, dengan perlahan ia meletakkan telepon pada tempatnya. Tapi sebentar kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. Dan entah semangat dari mana ia segera bergegas menuju kamarnya dan berusaha kembali melanjutkan sisa rencananya.

" Dia hanya bilang pulang telat kan? Bukan berarti ia tidak akan pulang! Benarkan Menma? Maukah kau menunggu ayahmu pulang bersama kaa-san?" di depan cerminnya Naruto menatap dirinya dengan tangan mengusap perutnya sembari berusaha tegar.

" semuanya akan baik baik sajakan? Menma?" ucapnya lagi kepada jabang bayi di perutnya.

Naruto nama pemuda yang sedari tadi menjadi objek dari cerita ini, seorang pemuda yang telah menikah dengan seorang pemuda lainnya. Uzumaki Naruto telah berganti nama menjadi Uchiha Naruto sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Menjadi seorang "istri" dari bungsu Uchiha, Uchiha Saseke. Teman semasa SMA Naruto yang juga rivalnya.

Naruto adalah seorang yatim piatu, ia telah menjadi yatim piatu saat ia SMA. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena terlibat kecelakaan beruntun di tengah perjalanan, sesudah menghadiri makan malam bersama rekan bisnis sekaligus teman karibnya, Uchiha Fugaku.

Karena merasa iba dengan anak kolega dan teman dekatnya, Fugaku mengambil hak asuh Naruto dan menempatkan Naruto untuk tingga bersama di kediamannya.

Awal kedatangan Naruto di kediaman Uchiha, di sambut gembira oleh Mikoto, sang nyonya besar Uchiha yang memang mengharapkan kehadiran Naruto yang ceria setelah kematian pasangan Kushina - Minato. Selain itu Suasana kediaman Uchiha berubah menjadi penuh warna berkat Naruto, bahkan seorang Fugaku bisa sangat Out Of Character jika sudah berhubungan dengan Naruto. Tak kalah antusiasnya dua bocah Uchiha a.k.a Itachi dan Sasuke meski Sasuke tidak secara terang terangan menyambut kehadiran Naruto tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia jatuh cinta pada Naruto sejak pandangan pertama, sejak Naruto bayi… ahihihihi.

Seiring waktu berlalu, keluarga Uchiha semakin menyayangi Naruto. Begitu pula sikap Naruto kepada keluarga Uchiha, ia sungguh bersyukur hidup di tengah tengah keluarga Uchiha. Bahkan Sasuke yang merupakan rivalnya di sekolah kini menjadi sahabat terdekatnya tanpa tau maksud terselubung Sasuke, yaitu PDKT pada Naruto.

Hingga ketika Fugaku berencana menikahkan Naruto dengan Itachi. Tanpa disangka sangka sang bungsu Uchiha menawarkan diri menjadi pendamping hidup Naruto secara sukarela yang tentunya di sambut dengan genggap gempita oleh keluarga Uchiha. Ya memang di Konoha pernikahan sejenis belumlah legal tapi kekuasaan Uchiha bisa merubah segalanya. Bahkan seruan pedas dan gunjingan bisa berubah menjadi pujian dan berbagai kesan kekaguman setelah melihat pasangan pengantin yang serasi walaupun ehem… ehem… sesama lelaki.

Dalam dua tahun pernikahannya, hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto di penuhi dengan cinta, tapi lima bulan terakhir ini Naruto mulai merasakan jarak dengan Sasuke. Ia khawatir jika Sasuke mulai bermain di belakangnya dan mulai bosan padanya. Tapi Ia selalu berfikir bahwa Sasuke sedang sibuk untuk menghilangkan prasangka buruknya. Yah tapi takdir di fanfic ini siapa yang tau sepertinya sebentar lagi Naruto harus menelan kenyataan pahit yang akan menimpanya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _User31_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di sebuah kantor, tepatnya di ruang CEO seorang pemuda berambut raven di temani seorang wanita berambut merah jambu tengah bercumbu mesra. Mereka saling beradu bibir dan lidah dengan intim. Mengabaikan setumpuk berkas dan waktu yang terus berjalan.

" Kapan kau akan mengabarinya bahwa kau tak akan pulang hari ini?" Tanya si wanita setelah melepaskan pagutan mesranya dari bibir si pemuda reven.

Tanpa berbasa basi, dan mengabaikan ucapan si merah jambu. Sang pemuda meraih telepon di mejanya dan segera menghubungi seorang yang telah di maksudkan si pink merah jambu.

" …."

"Hn, Dobe tak usah memasak aku pulang terlambat "

".…"

" Ada permintaan rapat mendadak malam ini, dan aku tak bisa membatalkannya. Baik baiklah di rumah?"

"…."

" bye Dobe. Jangan menungguku pulang"

".…"

"Hn."

" …."

Tut….

"sudah" jawab si raven.

" Jadi kau tak jadi menginap di rumahku? Tapi kau sudah berjanji Sasuke!" balas si pink dengan manja.

" Aku sudah tak pulang kemarin sakura, aku akan pulang hari ini. Atau Naru akan curiga" Jawab si raven dingin tak bisa di ganggu gugat.

" Kenapa tak kau ceraikan saja dia, lalu nikahi aku. Kita tak perlu menyembunyikan hubungan kita lagi. Aku juga bisa memberimu keturunan."

" Aku sedang berusaha" jawab si raven dengan mata yang menatap tajam lawan bicaranya. Berisyarat bahwa ia tak mau lagi membahas topik ini.

" huft…. Baiklah. Toh kita akan tetap bersenang senang di sini kan?"

"Hn"

Dan dilanjutkanlah kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda menjadi kegiatan yang lebih dari intim. Lebih dari sekedar bibir bertmu bibir.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _User31_

 _._

 _._

 _._

TING TONG! TING TONG!

" Sebentar! Ah, Kaa-san!" pekik Naru setelah membuka pintu apartmentnya.

" Naru rindu Kaa-san!" ucap Naru kemudian memeluk sang kaa-san di depan pintu.

" Jadi hanya Kaa-san saja yang kau rindukan Naru?" suara baritone menginterupsi acara pelukan mereka. Sontak saja Naru menoleh dan mendapati ayah mertua dan kakak iparnya tengah menatapnya iri. Menginginkan pula pelukan dari menantu atau adik ipar mereka yang manis dan menggemaskan itu.

" Itachi – Niii!" pekik Naru yang serta mera langsung memberi sebuah pelukan kepada sang empunya nama meninggalnkan seorang lelaki tua yang mengharapkan pelukannya pula. Yang sekarang tengah menampilkan ekspresi tak senang kepada Itachi yang nota bene anaknya karena telah merebut pelukan untuknya.

" eh… Na… Naru Tou-sama…" ucap Itachi melepas pelukan Naruto dengan lembut.

" He he .. Tou- chan" cengir Naruto dengan senyum polosnya membawa tangan sang ayah mertua menuju kedalam apartemennya. Disusul kemudian Itachi sedang sang ibu telah masuk tanpa di persilahkan tadi.

" AH NARUUUUUUU-CHAN!" Pekik sang ibu tak berapa lama setalah ia memasuki dapur milik Naruto. Berlari tanpa mengingat umurnya yang telah tua dan menerjang Naruto yang tengah bermanja dengan sang ayah mertua a.k.a Fugaku.

" Eeh? Kaa-san? Nani?" Tanya Naruto bingung di sertai kepala yang ia miringkan membuatnya semakin imut saja.

" Ah manisnya!" pekik sang kaa-san dengan mencubit pipi sang anak menantu.

" Ahh..ahh.. sakit kaa-san"

"MIKOTO!" peringat Fugaku dengan menampangkan aura horrornya.

Sadar dengan sikapnya, Mikoto melepas cubitan yang ia berikan pada pipi anak menantunya. Dan kembali memberikan pelukan erat, senyum gembira serta tak lupa tangannya mengelus perut datar Naruto dengan sayang.

" Apa seperti yang Kaa-san kira Naru?" Tanya Mikoto pada Naru.

Naruto hanya memberikan anggukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto. Yang justru di sambut dengan senyum sumringah dan tatapan bengong dari Fugaku yang belum mengerti arah pemicaraan istri dan anak menantunya.

"KYAAAA! INI HARUS DI RAYAKAN!"

" Apa maksud kalian?" Tanya Fugaku yang sejenak kemudian mulai ikut mengelus perut datar Naruto setelah Mikoto melepas Naruto dan bergegas menuju dapur sekali lagi. Melanjutkan kegiatannya mengambil muinuman dan camilan yang tadi tertunda karena kaget mendapatkan berita bahagia.

"Tunggu! APA? KAU? Benarkah?" Tanya Fugaku lagi.

" Benar ayah Naru-chan sedang hamil!" jawab Itachi yang sedari tadi belum bersuara.

Naruto menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal sambil tersenyum malu. Menatap sang ayah mertua malu malu dan kembali tersenyum yang di respon pelukan erat pada Naruto. Melupakan semua kepribadian Uchiha yang harusnya bisa mengontrol ekspresi mereka, justru sebaliknya Fugaku tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi gigi putihnya dengan masih memeluk erat sang menantu.

" Apa baka ototou sudah kau beritahu Naru?" Tanya Itachi.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Rencananya aku akan memberikan berita ini sebagai kado ulang tahunnya hari ini nii-san" jawab Naruto.

" Kami juga datang untuk merayakan ulangtahunnya, tapi dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Fugaku yang telah kembali pada ekspresi Uchihanya.

" Sasuke bilang ia akan pulang terlambat, Suke bilang ada rapat mendadak dikantor yang tidak bisa di tinggal " jawab Naruto pelan.

Semua pergerakan dari keluarga Uchiha berhenti seketika, menatap Naruto dalam diam. Sama sama berfikiran apa rapat yang tengah dilakoni Sasuke hingga Sasuke melupakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang suami yang harusnya sudah pulang dan berkumpul bersama keluarga di rumah di jam malam seperti ini, lalu rapat mendadak seperti apa yang di ketahui Sasuke tetapi keluarga Uchiha yang lain terutama Fugaku sang Komisaris Uchiha sendiri tak mengetahuinya? Mencurigakan.

" Itachi!" ucap Fugaku tegas mengirimkan implus berupa perintah melalui tatapan mata pada Itachi untuk segera melakukan tindakan yang seharusnya.

Fugaku dan Mikoto berdiri berbarengan saling bertatapan dan mengganggukkan kepalanya.

" Kami akan menjemput Sasuke untukmu Naru-chan, dan Itachi akan menjagamu di sini! Tunggu kami ne? " ucap Mikoto lembut. " Ayo Fugaku!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _User31_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" Ahhh….. Suke, kau benar benar hebat hhhh…hhh…" kata Sakura pada Sasukeke yang baru saja mengeluarkan kesejatiannya.

"Hn"

Keduanya saling menghela nafas dan saling berburu nafas dengan rakus. Setelah pergemulan panas mereka di ranjang milik Sasuke yang ada di kantor pribadinya. Iya di kantor, ia menempatkan ranjang itu jika sewaktu - waktu Naruto datang dan ia ingin melakukan yang iya iya dengan Naruto ia tak perlu lari kehotel terdekat..

Tapi itu dulu, sekarang selama lima bulan ini, ranjang yang harusnya ia gunakan bersama Naruto kini telah berpindah badan menjadi ranjang milik Sasuke dan Sakura untuk melakukan kegiatan yang iya iya, entahlah mungkin Sasuke mulai jenuh dengan hubungannya bersama Naruto.

Ia merasa hampa dan kosong. Ia menginginkan seorang keturunan yang tentunya tak bisa ia dapatkan jika ia bersama Naruto yang notabene seorang lelaki sama sepertinya. Karena itulah ia melakukkan affair dengan sekertarisnya sendiri , Sakura.

" Sasuke, bagaimana jika aku hamil?" Tanya Sakura yang sekarang menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasukeke.

" Hn"

" Apa kau akan menceraikannya?" Tanya Sakura penuh harap. Ia sudah lama memendam suka pada Sasuke sejak ia melamar pekerjaan di Uchiha corp hingga sekarang ia bisa menjadi sekertaris Sasuke dan hanya dengan sedikit permainan lidah dan rayuan saat Sasuke sedang mabuk akhirnya Sasuke yang kebetulan sedang jenuh dengan hubungannya bersama Naruto tergoda, dan hubungan itu berlanjut hingga sekarang ia telah berhubungan dengan Sasuke selama ima bulan kemajuan bagi Sakura untuk menjadi nyonya Uchiha.

" Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

" Ah… Sasuke, aku tak seperti istri lelakimu yang mengerti bahasa Hn mu itu!" rajuk Sakura pada Sasuke.

" Mungkin." Jawab Sasuke pendek. " Aku akan menceraikannya." Jawab Sasuke lagi.

" Hanya mungkin?" Tanya Sakura sedikit tersinggung.

"Hn."

" Baiklah, jadi kapan kau akan pulang? Segera?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

" Sebentar lagi, aku akan beristirahat dulu" balas Sasuke.

Setelah percakapan pendek mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya. Dengan tangan Sakura yang memeluk erat pinggang Sasuke.

BRAK

Pintu ruangan Sasuke di buka paksa, memaksa Sasuke yang baru saja mulai memejamkan mata menoleh kearah sumber suara bersama Sakura yang telah menoleh terlebih dahulu asal suara yang menggangu mereka. Dan dengan tatapan horror ia memandang keadaan di depannya. Dipeluknya erat selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan Sasuke. Memandang cemas Sasuke yang sama terejutnya dengan Sakura.

" Tak perlu pulang ke apartmentmu dengan Naruto. Kami akan membawa Naruto ke mansion Uchiha. Dan aku akan mengurus semua dokumen yang di perlukan untuk perceraianmu dengan Naruto." Kata Fugaku tegas tak bisa di bantah.

Dengan cepat Fugaku segera berbalik dan memeluk Mikoto yang sudah berkaca – kaca mendengar dan menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana perilaku anak bungsunya yang malah bersenang senang dengan selingkuhannya tanpa tau bahwa sang anak tengah di tunggu sang menantu tercinta di rumah. Mereka berbalik dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terkejut di atas ranjangnya bersama Sakura.

" Ah, Selamat Ulang tahun Uchiha Sasuke!" kembali Fugaku berucap sinis sebelum ia benar benar pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

DEG! 'apa ini?' sebuah perasaan sakit dirasakan oleh Sasuke ketika mendengar ucapan ulang tahun dari ayahnya. Dan di saat yang sama Naruto juga merasakan rasa sakit yang tak ia ketahui apa sebabnya melanda hatinya. Rasa sakit yang berbeda dari sakit akibat luka dari sebuah penyakit. Lebih kepada rasa sakit karena di tinggalkan.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _User31_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" Naru, cepatlah berkemas kita akan ke mansion Uchiha." Perintah Itachi kepada sang adik ipar setelah ia menerima telepon dari ayahnya. Dan sedikit penjelasan ayahnya.

" Tapi hari ini ulang tahun Sasuke, aku juga telah menyiapakan kejutan untuknya. Kenapa kita harus kesana Nii-san?" Jawab Naruto yang entah mengapa merasakah kegelisahan di hatinya.

" Sasuke mendadak harus pergi ke Amerika untuk menyelesaikan rapatnya. Mungkin ia lupa jika ia berulang tahun. Tapi tenang saja kita masih bisa merayakan ulangtahunnya besok setelah kepulangannya. Aku akan membantumu kembali menyiapkan kejutan untuk Sasuke saat ia pulang nanti." Bohong Itachi.

" Ita- Ni janji? Baiklah, Naru akan bersiap siap!" jawab Naruto ragu. Semoga semuanya baik baik saja. Entahlah ia merasa gelisah dan sedih di saat yang bersamaan. Tapi dia berharap semuanya akan baik baik saja. Semoga.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _User31_

 _._

 _._

 _._

TING!

Di tengah keterkejutannya sebuah Sms masuk, dengan tergesa Sasuke segera membacanya.

 _To : SasuTeme_

 _' Sasu, aku akan tinggal di mansion Uchiha untuk sementara, hingga kau pulang dari Luar negeri. Semoga rapatmu berjalan lancar, jangan lupa makan dan tetap sehat di sana ne? Selamat Ulang Tahun! ^^! Cepat pulang dan buka kado mu Sasuke! :*_

 _From : Dobe_

Jarak beberapa waktu setelah Sasuke selesai membaca sms dari Naruto kembali terdengar suara handphonenya, pertanda ada sms lain yang masuk.

 _To : BakaSasuke_

 _' Selamat ulang tahun BAKA OTOUTO!'_

 _[IMG]_

 _From : BakaItachi_

Sms dari Itachi membuat Sasuke tertegun, bukan sms ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang membuatnya tertegun. Melainkan sebuah gambar photo USG bayilah yang membuatnya tertegun. Tak mengerti maksud dari seorang Itachi. 'Apa maksudnya ini? Siapa pula yang tengah hamil? Apakah Naruto? Tapi itu tidak mungkin' batin Sasuke.

" Dari siapa Sasu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke lirih yang tentunya bisa di dengar Sakura yang notbene mereka masih duduk berdampingan dengan tubuh yang sama sama polos di ranjang yang yang sama pula.

-TBC-

Hehehe.. perkenalkan Minna! User31 penulis baru di fandom SasuNaru. Di tunggu review dan commentnya, mau comment jelek boleh muji boleh tapi jan menghina, semua orang punya karya dengan selera masing masing jadi hargailah … maaf jika jelek, maklumilah penulis amatiran ini :D

Hai Minna! Fic ini akan segera di update jika jumlah reviewer mencapai 10! nggak banyak kok hehe :D

#WEDOCAREABOUTSASUNARU


	2. Chapter 2 : The First Karma

Blue

Chapter 2 : The First Karma

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort,

Rate : T - M

Status : 2 of ?

Desclaimer : Pengennya SasuNaru punya user tapi apa mau di kata yang namanya Naruto dan seperangkatnya cuma punya MK. Huhuhu T.T tapi ini Fict murni punya user kok nggk bohong.

Pair : SasukeNaru slight Sasusaku, KakaNaru, ItaKyu.

Warning : BL, MPREG, GAJE, typos, Alur ngaco, Judul nggk sesuai cerita. Dsb

Balasan Review

heriyandi kurosaki : yosh,, Sasu mabuk jadi dia kena jerat Sakura, karena nggk mau repot cari ya di terusin aja melencengnya sama Sakura ahihihih..

Elysifujo : arigatou reviewnya,,, saran juga sudah di laksanakan ... sekali lagi terimakasih. :D

.3 : sudah di lanjut ne? arigatou reviewnya

kuraublackpearl : gomen,, huwe ini bukan itanaru ,, itanaru brothership ajane? disini orang ketiganya Kakashi sama sakura aja, ah si jenong di cahpter ini masih kurang menderita belum? arigatou reviewnya

mariaerisa : Sasu pasti bakalan nyesel pake banget, sasunaru cerai? itu masih jadi rahasia ahihihihi arigatou reviewnya

Tobi ChukaChuka : Sasu kejam? iya di chapter ini :D enddingnya belum terpikirkan... masih sambil jalan buat ceritaya.. ada rencana happy end tapi entah bisa jadi apa nggak,, karena user beda hari udh beda imajinasi hehe... arigatou reviewnya

arifacandlelight :teme harus menyesal! wajib! sudah update !... arigatou reviewnya

Krisan : sasu di gundul? narunya nggk ikhlas kalo sasu di gundul... :3 ... arigatou reviewnya

Shafira anggraini120398 : sudah dilanjut ne? ... arigatou reviewnya

Ifninadia : sudah lanjut :3 ... arigatou reviewnya

.

.

.

 _And the story begin!, selamat membaca!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sore yang cerah di kediaman Uchiha, di tengah - tengah kebun bunga di halaman belakang kediaman Uchiha. Duduk dengan nyaman di kursi berayun di beranda depan hamparan Bunga Matahari yang condong ke barat. Sang nyonya besar tengah bersenda gurau dengan sang menantu idaman.

" Ne, Kaa-chan, kapan Sasu akan pulang?" Tanya Naruto yang tengah menatap hamparan bunga di depannya bahagia. Bunga Matahari adalah bunga kesukaannya. Bunga yang sering ibunya dulu berikan ketika ia sedang bersedih.s

Wanita paruh baya yang tengah mengupas buah jeruk kesukaan sang menantu, memberi jeda untuk menjawab pertannyaan Naruto. Meningat apa yang telah anaknya lakukan pada menantu manisnya ini. " Kaa-san belum tau Naru, mungkin besok atau lusa" jawab Mikoto dengan senyum palsunya.

" Tapi Menma merindukan Tousannya" timpal Naruto lirih, sembari mengusap lembut perut datarnya.

" Siapa Menma?" Tanya Mikoto.

" Perkenalkan Baa-chan, aku Uchiha Menma." Jawab Naruto menirukan suara anak kecil dengan lucu, serta menggerakkan tangan Mikoto untuk menyentuh perutnya. Seolah sedang berkenalan dengan sang calon bayi dalam perut Naruto.

" Jadi kau sudah memberinya nama? Dan namanya Menma?" sekali lagi Mikoto bertanya untuk menegaskan.

" Hai! Mulai sekarang Baa-chan harus mengingat nama Menma ne? jadi saat Menma lahir nanti baa-chan bisa langsung memanggil nama Menma!" kembali Naruto menjawab dengan menirukan suara anak kecil.

" Astaga,, tentu Manma sayang, Baa-chan akan mengingat Menma! Tumbuh yang sehat di dalam perut ibumu ne? Baa-chan tidak sabar menunggu kelahirannmu!" jawab Mikoto antusias.

Dan keduanya tertawa setelahnya. Mengukir senyum tipis pada bibir lelaki pemilik rumah yang tengah berdiri di hadapan pintu belakang sembari memandangi mereka.

" Ne, Kaa- chan kenapa kemarin kaa- chan langsung bisa menebak bahwa Naru sedang hamil? Dan kenapa Kaa-chan tidak terkejut?" Tanya Naru disaat Mikoto tengah menyuapinya jeruk yang tealh selesai ia kupas.

" Kami sudah tau kalau Naru – chan adalah seorang hemaprodit." Jawabnya dan kembali menyuapi Naruto. Ia tersenyum melihat Naruto yang tengah mengunyah jeruknya. Pipi gembilnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan ketika ia gunakan untuk menggunyah jeruk jeruk itu. Membuat Mikoto semakin gemas.

" Kami?"

" Ne, Kaa-san, Tou-san, dan Itachi. Kushina sudah memberitahu kami di saat kelahiranmu dulu." Jawab Mikoto menjelaskan.

" Sasu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

" Tidak, saat itu Sasuke masih kecil jadi dia belum tahu. Tapi sebentar lagi Sasuke akan tau kan? Di sini ada buah cinta kalian." Jelas Mikoto. Kembali Mikoto memberikan senyum palsunya kepada Naruto saat nama Sasuke kembali menjadi obrolan mereka. Ia manatap Naruto sedih saat tau Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati angin sore dan jeruk kesukaannya.

" Ne, Sasuke akan tau! Dia pasti gembira, iyakan kaa-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan tersenyum.

" Ne!" – 'setelah Sasuke tau, ia akan sangat menyesali perbuatannya.' tambah Mikoto dalam hati.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _User31_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah cukup melihat istri dan menantunya bercanda di halaman belakang, Fugaku membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Menghampiri Itachi yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk sambil bersantai membaca buku. Mendudukkan diri di sofa setelah memberi perintah pada pembantu rumahnya untuk menyajikan teh hijau dan camilan untuk ia dan anak sulungnya.

" Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" ucap Fugaku mengawali percakapan dengan Itachi.

Itachi menghentikan kegiatan membacanya, kemudian menoleh kepada sang ayah yang tengah menatapnya meminta jawaban. Sedikit ragu dengan jawaban yang akan dia berikan. Itachi menarik nafas berat lalu menghembuskannya. Menimbulkan kerutan kerutan pada dahi penuh keriput milik Fugaku.

" Sasuke belum pulang ke apartmentnya semenjak Tou-san melarangnya. Selain itu ia juga masih berhubungan dengan Sakura, sekretarisnya." Jawab Itachi dengan perasaan menyesal. Entahlah ia tak tau jika adik semata wayangnya bisa berbuat demikian, sudah berani berselingkuh dan sekarang malah semakin acuh.

" Ia tak bertanya perihal Naruto?"

" Tidak ayah! Aku sungguh kecewa padanya." Itachi tertunduk setelah menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah.

" Tak ada yang bisa kita perbuat Itachi. Kita hanya bisa berharap Sasuke tidak memilih pilihan yang salah." Jawab Fugaku singkat. Dan percakapan mereka terhenti kala Naruto dan Mikoto masuk ikut berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

Menghilangkan sejenak masalah yang melanda keluarga Uchiha, mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama menghibur sang menantu, meski sang menantu sendiri tak tau jika ia tengah di hibur.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _User31_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di kantor pusat Uchiha, Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya. Setelah melakukan rapat dengan seorang kenalannya di universitas dulu. Rivalnya dalam mempertahankan Naruto. Dan entah mengapa selama rapat berlangsung ia sama sekali tidak tenang. Ia khawatir dan sangat tidak tenang. Mengingat kembali kenangannya bersama Naruto dulu, Sasuke merasa sedikit bersalah.

" Sasu, Komisaris memanggilmu." Sebuah suara dari sekertarisnya membuatnya menoleh dan mendelik tajam.

" panggil aku dengan formal ketika kita berada di kantor nona Haruno." Tegas Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan. Berdiri mengambil jasnya dan segera mengeluarkan dirinya dari kantor pribadinya menuju ruangan komisaris berada.

TOK TOK TOK

Tiga kali mengetuk pintu, Sasuke mendengar gumaman khas Uchiha yang memberinya isyarat untuk masuk ke ruangannya.

" Komisaris memanggil saya?" ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Mendengus pelan dan menatap Sasuke penuh remeh.

" Aku mengagumi sikapmu yang masih berani menemuiku, tapi aku sungguh kecewa dengan perbuatanmu Uchiha Sasuke." Kata sang komisaris yang di jabat oleh Fugaku, ayah Sasuke.

" Aku menginginkan keturunan ayah." Jawab Sasuke membela diri yang lagi lagi dengan nada datarnya.

" Kau menginginkan keturunan? Haha… haha… haha" Fugaku tertawa meremehkan. Menatap Sasuke sebentar. Kemudian mengeluarkan berkas dari laci mejanya. Lalu mengubah tatapannya menjadi datar dan penuh kebencian. " Aku memberimu waktu seminggu untuk memikirkannya, aku percaya dengan otakmu yang jenius. Kau tak akan mengecewakan ayah bukan?" Jawab Fugaku sinis.

" Apa ini ayah?" ucap Sasuke memandang berkas di meja ayahnya.

" jangan bertanya, ambil dan keluarlah."

Setelah ucapan Fugaku barusan Sasuke mengambil berkas untuknya dan segera memohon undur diri dari hadapan sang ayah. Tak mau membuang buang waktu setelah keluar dari ruangan ayahnya ia membuka berkas yang di berikan sang tou- sannya. Ia melotot. Dokumen perceraiannya dengan Naruto berada di tangannya sekarang. Dan ayahnya telah memberi waktu satu minggu untuk membuat keputusan.

Sasuke berjalan kembali ke kantornya dengan lesu. Perasaan kecewa dan bimbang melandanya sekarang. Mendudukkan dirinya di sofa depan meja kerjanya, sedikit melonggarkan ikatan dasinya. Ia kembali membaca surat perceraian di tangannya dengan teliti.

" Ah! Apa itu berkas perceraianmu dengan Naruto, Sasu?" ucap Sakura dengan girang setelah meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam di hadapan sang Uchiha.

" Hn."

" Lekas tanda tanganilah dan nikahi aku. Lalu aku akan memberikanmu keturunan!" Kembali Sakura berucap dengan memeluk Sasuke dengan maksud bermanja.

" Hn." Dan ditanggap lah dengan ucapan khas Uchihanya.

" Ck, kau menyebalkan Sasu. Tapi aku senang kau akan menceraikannya! Aku akan keluar, aku takut ada yang curiga." jawab Sakura bahagia dengan kabar yang diterimanya. Memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir Sasuke, lalu ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Takut ada yang mulai curiga jika ia terlalu lama berada di ruangan sang CEO.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _User31_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seminggu kemudian._

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang menatap cemas ponsel di tangannya. Sudah seminggu ini ia sering bolak balik menatap ponsel pribadinya. Berharap dengan cemas sang suami yang katanya di seberang benua mau membalas pesan atau menjawab teleponnya.

" Ada apa Naru-chan? " Tanya sang ayah mertua yang baru saja mendudukkan diri di sebelah sang menantu di sofa suang keluarga. Duduk berdempetan dan mengelus surai pirang halus milik pemuda di sebelahnya.

" Ini sudah seminggu Tou-sama, tapi Sasu sama sekali belum membalas pesan atau menjawab teleponku" jawab Naruto dengan cemberut. Membuat lelaki tua di sebelahnya menatap iba sekaligus gemas menatap imutnya sang menantu yang sering tebar feromon di sembarang tempat tanpa tau situasi dan suasana.

" Jangan Khawatir Naru, Sasuke sudah dewasa. Pasti ada alasan hingga ia tak menjawab satupun pesanmu. Ne? jangan terlalu memikirkannya, kasihan bayimu jika kaa-channya tertekan. Aku takut bayi dalam perutmu kenapa napa." jawab Fugaku menenangkan. Dan menetapkan hatinya untuk selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaan sang menantu tersayang.

" Tapi jii-chan, Menma rindu tou-sann.." rengek Naruto dengan bahasa bayinya yang lucu.

Fugaku tertawa mendengarnya, lalu mengelus perut Naruto yang mulai menunjukkan pergembangan janin di dalamnya. Perut itu mulai membuncit dan Fugaku mengelusnya dengan sayang.

" ah jadi cucu Jii-san bernama Menma hem?" Tanya Fugaku pada perut Naruto yang dijawab dengan anggukan berkali kali sang pemilik perut. " tunggulah sebentar lagi Naru, jangan buat Menma tertekan atau kehamilanmu akan bermasalah." Kembali Fugaku berucap bijak.

" Bagaimana jika kita berbelanja saja? Ne Naru-chan?" sahut Mikoto yang sudah berpakaian rapi menghampiri pasangan mertua – menantu di depannya.

" Ja… ikuti apa mau kaa-sanmu!" kata Fugaku sembari membantu narruto berdiri.

" Ne, anata, kami berangkat dulu." Kata Mikoto.

" Eh? Naru tak ganti dulu?"

" Tak perlu Naru, ayo!"

Dan pergilah Mikoto dan Naruto meninggalkan Fugaku yang tersenyum lemah memandang menantunya.

" Berhati hatilah!" seru Fugaku menutup perjumpaan mereka di siang hari ini. Ahihihihi

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _User31_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan berdampingan menuju ke kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke berjalan dengan angkuh sedang Sakura berjalan dengan penuh kegugupan melandanya. Sasuke mengajaknya menemui Fugaku untuk menyerahkan berkas perceraiannya dengan Naruto.

" Di mana Tou-sama?" Tanya Sasuke pada salah satu pembantu di kediaman Uchiha.

" Beliau ada di perpustakaan tuan." Jawab pembantu singkat lalu membungkukkan badannya untuk undur diri.

" Sasu apa aku akan ikut ke dalam?" Tanya Sakura semakin gelisah dan ketakutan.

"Hn."

TOK TOK TOK

" Aku masuk ayah!" ucap Sasuke lalu masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

Melihat sang anak memasuki perpustakaan tempatnya sekarang bersama seorang perempuan berambut pink selingkuhan sekaligus sekretarisnya. Fugaku tertawa keras.

" Sungguh sebuah kejutan menemuimu di sini Nona Haruno." Ucap Fugaku dengan sinis tanpa menjawab salam dari anaknya.

" se…selama..mat.. selamat sore, Tuan Uchiha." Ucap Sakura terbata – bata sembari memberi salam kepada orang di depannya.

" jadi kau sudah membuat keputusan Sasuke?" kata Fugaku setelah menatap sinis selingkuhan anaknya yang tak tau malu itu.

Sasuke meletakkan berkas di tangannya pada meja sang ayah. " Aku sudah menandatanganinya." Kata Sasuke dengan menatap mata sang ayah, seolah menjelaskan bahwa ia bersungguh sungguh. Tapi mata adalah hal utama dalam melihat kejujuran dalam diri seseorang. Fugaku sedikit tersenyum karenanya. Tapi kemudian Fugaku teralih pada berkas di hadapannya. Fugaku terdiam sedikit lebih lama. Menatap berkas itu dalam. Mengelus rambut berubannya pelan ia kemudian berkata.

" Apa kau sudah memikirkannya matang matang?" Tanya Fugaku meyakinkan.

" hai, Tou-sama aku akan menceraikan Naru dan akan menikahi Sakura untuk mendapatkan keturunan." Jawab Sasuke tegas ah tapi pendengar Fugaku tak bisa di tipu, ia masih mendengar sedikit keraguan dalam nada bicara sang Uchiha bungsu.

" Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu. Kalau begitu selamat menikmati hukumanmu sekarang." Setelah Fugaku berkata demikian. Muncul beberapa bodyguard Uchiha menggepung Sasuke dan Sakura.

" Kakashi kunci pintu perpustakaan ini. Aku serahkan semuanya padamu tapi jangan sampai kau membunuhnya, Mikoto tak ingin melihat anak bungsunya tinggal nama." Kata Fugku dingin lalu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berlalu meninggalkan perpustakaan yang telah ramai oleh orang itu.

Berhenti sejenak sejajar dengan pintu ruangan perpus, Fugaku kembali berucap dingin. " Kau akan sangat menyesal Sasuke. Dan jangan harap kau bisa menikah lagi dengan siapapun itu setelah bercerai dengan Naruto. Ku pastikan kau akan menjadi Duda lapuk . SASUKE" ucap Fugaku dengan setiap penekanan dalam setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _User31_

 _._

 _._

 _._

DEG! Sebuah perasaan takut dan gelisah serta khawatir melanda Naruto yang tengah menungu sang ibu mertua memilihkan pakaian ibu hamil untuknya.

" Kya! Baju baju ini sangat cocok untuk mu Naru-chan!" pekik Mikoto di depan Naruto dengan sebuah baju berwarna peach khusus ibu hamil untuknya. Tapi saat ia menoleh pada Naruto Mikoto terkejut. Bukan ekspresi antusias seperti yang di tunjukkan Mikoto melainkan raut wajah penuh ketakutan dan seluruh wajahnya mulai memucat.

" su…suke.. hikz… Suke…" air mata perlahan meluncur dari mata sang menantu membuat Mikoto segera menghampiri Naruto dan bertanya dengan khawatir mengenai keadaannya sekarang.

" Kau kenapa Naru? Katakan pada Kaa-chan!" Tanya Mikoto khawatir, di peluknya Naruto sedih.

Beberapa karyawan yang meihat ibu anak itu ikut merasa panic. Melihat wajah manis dan bahagia saat memasuki toko mereka kini berubah menjadi pucat dan mulai menangis.

" Kaa-chan,, saa..su…Sasuke… Sasuke dalam bahaya Kaa-chan! Aghhh!" ucap Naruto belepotan. Naruto memegangi perutnya dengan merintih. Bahkan sang anak dalam kandungnya ikut meronta karena merasakan pula kegelisahan Naruto.

" Astaga Naru, kau kenapa?" Tanya Mikoto semakin panic.

" Perut Naru kaa-chan!" jawab Naru lirih dan sebentar kemudian Naruto pingsan.

"Astaga Naru!" karyawan yang tadinya hanya melihat berlari berhamburan membantu Mikoto melakukan pertolongan pertama untuk Naruto. Di tengah kepanikannya Mikoto menelpon Itachi dan Fugaku bersamaan. Beruntung Itachi sedang dalam perjalanan menyusul mereka. Dan setelah Itachi sampai mereka segera bergegas menuju rumah sakit untuk memastikan bahwa Naruto dalam keadaan baik baik saja.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _User31_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Di waktu yang sama di tempat yang berbeda,_

" ARGHHHH!?" Pekikan Sakura menggema di perpustakaan keluarga Uchiha. Yang kemudian pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

BUG..BUG..BUG…

Suara perkelahian satu pihak menggema menjadi pengganti teriakan Sakura yang teah pingsan, karena Sasuke sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda tanda akan bersuara kecuali ringisan perih yang lirih.

Saat ini Sasuke tengah pasrah menerima hukumannya. Tangannya tengah di cekal oleh dua bodyguard keluarganya sedang sisanya memberikan pukulan dan tendangan terbaik mereka ke beberapa bagian tubuh Sasuke. Sama seperti yang dialami Sasuke, Sakura bahkan sudah pingsan sejak mendapatkan tamparan kelima dari bodyguard wanita milik Uchiha. Ya ia tau akan mengalami hal ini karena ituah ia mengajak Sakura bersama dengan tujuan agar Sakura bisa menyaksikan dan merasakan pula hukuman yang ia derita.

Pukulan demi pukulan dilayangkan oleh bodyguard di sekitar Sasuke. Menimbulkan banyak luka memar dan lebam keungunan di sekujur tubuhnya. Peluh membasahi dahi dan seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan pakaian yang tadinya apik ia kenakan sudah banyak yang terkoyak dan bernoda darahnya sendiri. Sungguh miris keadaannya sekarang.

Lama kelamaan, ia merasakan keletihan yang luar biasa, karena tak dibiarkan untuk membalas. Sasuke mulai kehilangan penglihatannya. Semua menjadi samar dan perlahan mulai menghitam meninggalkan kesadaran sang pemilik tubuh. Pingsan dengan sekujur tubuh mengenaskan.

" Naru.." Lirih Sasuke sebelum benar benar menutup matanya dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Cukup!" Ucap Kakashi selaku ketua dari Bodyguard Uchiha. " bereskan semua kekacuan ini, lalu bawa Tuan muda ke rumah sakit sekarang, juga antarkan Nona Haruno kekediamannya, buatlah seolah olah ia baru saja di rampok di jalan." Setelah memberi perintah demikian, Kakashi pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Keluar dari kediaman Uchiha dan segera pergi menuju Rumah sakit tempat Naruto dan Sasuke di rawat.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _User31_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di Rumah sakit yang sama tapi di ruangan yang berbeda, sama sama tergeletak dua orang lelaki dengan kondisi yang berbeda. Yang satu pingsan penuh luka memar sedang yang satu tengah pingsan karena kram perutnya.

Tanpa di ketahui oleh anggota keluarga yang menunggu keduanya di luar, mereka sama sama mengigaukan nama keduanya.

" Sasu…" / " Naru.."

To be continue ! ^^

Terimakasih buat review, fafo dan follownya,.. hehehe target reviewer di ch pertama terpenuhi, dan untuk lanjut update ke chapter 3, di tunggu hingga mencapai 25 reviewer ... hehehe? btw selalu maafin kesalahan author dalam penulisan ne?

selalu di tunggu review faforite dan follownya :D

#WEDOCAREABOURSASUNARU


	3. Chapter 3 : There's a lie between truth

Blue

Chapter 3 : There's a Lie Between The Truth

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort,

Rate : T - M

Status : 1 of ?

Desclaimer : Pengennya SasuNaru punya user tapi apa mau di kata yang namanya Naruto dan seperangkatnya cuma punya MK. Huhuhu T.T tapi ini Fict murni punya user kok nggk bohong.

Pair : SasukeNaru slight SasuSaku, KakaNaru, ItaKyu.

Warning : BL, MPREG, GAJE, typos, Alur ngaco, Judul nggk sesuai cerita. Dsb

Balasan Review,untuk kali ini hanya review untuk yang nggk login ya?

Guest1

Ini sudah di lanjut .. arigatou reviewnya

desuka

sudah dilanjut ne … arigatou reviewnya

Guest2

Mau tidak mau sakura harus di buat mandul, kalo nggk user takut terlalu rumit dan ff ini malah nggk rampung nanti…. arigatou reviewnya

Guest3

Ia bisa,,, di dunia imajinasi semuanya bisa terjadi… arigatou reviewnya

Krisan

/matiiin obornya/ jangan nanti nggak bisa slese ffnya kalo sasuke krisan-san bunuh. … arigatou udah review lagi. :)

tini ajah

itulah keluarga Uchiha… arigatou reviewnya

Retnoelf

Sudah di lanjut … arigatou reviewnya

Guest4

Sasu jelas harus ngemis cinta, naru single parent? Kasian :(…. arigatou reviewnya

hunkailovers

Siap laksanakan komandan!... arigatou reviewnya

Buat yang udah login dan sempet sempetin buat review ff author, user haturkan arigatou gozaimasu!

.

.

.

.

 _And the story begin!_

" Eugh" erangan pemuda pirang memecahkan keheningan ruangan berbalut warna putih serta berbau obat. Dengan gesit satu satunya wanita di sana berdiri dan menghampiri si pasien. Dan setelah memastikan si pasien telah membuka mata. Ia memandang penunggu lainnya dengan raut wajah lega. Yang di tanggapi dengan berdirinya salah satu dari pemuda penunggu berdiri dan bergegas memanggil dokter.

" Naru sayang, apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Mikoto pelan pelan.

" Euggh… Naru dimana Kaa- chan?" Tanya Naru lirih masih belum benar benar bisa mengenali kondisi di sekitarnya. Mikoto mengulurkan segelas air mineral untuk Naruto.

" Arigatou Kaa-chan." Ucap Naru sedikit lebih keras ketimbang perkataannya yang pertama setelah selesai meneguk air pemberian sang ibu.

" Sudah merasa baik?" Tanya Mikoto lembut.

" Ne," Naruto memberi jeda dalam perkataannya. " Astaga! Kaa-chan! tunggu… Sasu! Kaa- chan Sasuke… Sasuke, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Arghhh!?" Tanya Naruto tergesa, kaget, Khawatir dan berbagai ekspresi lainnya yang sulit di gambarkan. Selain itu ia juga tergesa gesa untuk bangun hingga infusnya tertarik dari tanggannya. Menimbulkan luka sobek dan aliran darah yang membuat Mikoto memekik kaget.

" Astaga Naru!" pekik Mikoto. Reflesk Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati, menahan tubuh Naruto untuk turun dari ranjangnya.

" Tenanglah Naru, Sasuke baik baik saja! Kasihan kandunganmu jika kau melakukan gerakan tiba tiba saat keadaanmu belum benar benar prima seperti saat ini." Kata Itachi berbohong untuk menenangkan .

" hikz.. hikz.. apa benar Sasu baik baik saja?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai menangis pelan.

" Ya, Sasu baik baik saja. Naru, sekarang beristirahatlah." Kata Itachi pendek dan di setujui dengan anggukan oleh Mikoto ketika Naru juga meminta jawaban Mikoto dengan memandang Ibu mertuanya itu.

" Lalu di mana Sasu sekarang? kenapat tidak datang untuk Naru, Nii-chan?" Tanya Naruto sedih, walau sudah tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi masih kental di dengar suara seraknya.

" Sasu…"

CEKLEK….

" Biarkan kami memeriksa tuan Naruto terlebih dahulu." Kata seorang dokter berbaju rapi menghampiri perbincangan menyedihkan ketiga orang dalam ruangan Naruto. Memotong perkataan Itachi.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _User31_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Alam bawah sadar Sasuke_

" Di mana ini?" batin Sasuke bingung. Di depannya sekarang hanya terlihat ruangan kosong yang begitu luas dengan dominasi warna putih. Lama ia terus memandang sekelilingnya, ia kemudian menemukan sebuah titik yang membuatnya berjalan mendekatinya. Semakin dekat ia berjalan pada titik itu, titik itu semakin jelas. Menunjuk pada sebuah rumah asri dengan taman bunga di halaman depannya, membuatnya teringat dengan rumah impiannya dengan Naruto.

Tatapan menyelidik ia layangkan pada penampakan rumah di depannya. Bunga bunga bermekaran indah beserta kupu kupu yang berterbangan di sekelilingnya seolah tengah bermain di sana. Pandangan mata Sasuke terhenti pada sebuah sosok lelaki yang tengah duduk berongkok dengan topi jerami di kepala pirangnya sambil memegang sekop kecil untuk tanam menanam bunga. Dan ketika sosok itu menoleh padanya, Sasuke di buat terkejut olehnya.

Mata sapphire itu masih biru begitu murni dan suci tak ternoda seperti birunya langit di musim panas, rambutnya masih pirang, gurat gurat tipis di sekitar pipi yang mirip kumis rubah itu juga masih sama, bahkan kulit tan yang di hujani sinar mentari itu terlihat sangat mempesona di mata Sasuke saat ini. Tapi ada sebuah keganjilan dari sosok yang ia kenali sebagai 'istrinya' itu, perut yang biasanya datar itu terlihat lebih membuncit dari biasanya. ' Apa Naru sedang sakit?' batin Sasuke.

" Okaeri ne Suke!" sosok Naruto itu berucap lembut diiringi dengan senyuman matahari milik Naruto. Membuat Sasuke tertegun dan tanpa sadar tersenyum lembut membalas senyuman Naruto.

Tapi senyuman lima jari milik sang 'istri' menghilang! berganti, ruang hampa yang tadinya di dominasi oleh warna putih seketika berubah menjadi warna abu abu. Bahkan rumah asri di depannya berubah menjadi sebuah layar besar yang isinya sungguh membuat Sasuke menyesali hidupnya.

Kilasan kilasan adegan perselingkuhan Sasuke dengan Sakura silih berganti memenuhi layar di depan Sasuke. Lalu sebuah adegan membuat Sasuke tertohok hatinya. Ia melihat Naruto dengan berjalan sendirian menatap dirinya dengan Sakura tengah beradegan intim. Terkejut, Naruto berlari menjauhi keduanya dengan penuh airmata yang sialnya karena keterkejutannya dan reflexnya berlari membuat tubuhnya tidak seimbang, belum seberapa jauh Naruto menjauhi keduanya, ia jatuh. Lalu terlihat aliran darah di sekitar kakinya yang nampaknya berasal dari selangkangannya.

" ARGGGGHH!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

" NARUTO!" reflek Sasuke berteriak dan berlari menghampiri Naruto. Ia mencoba menolongnya. Namun saat ia berusaha menyentuh Naruto, ia merasakan tubuhnya transparan. Ia memandang khawatir wajah Naruto. Tapi berkali kali ia mencoba memegang Naruto, hal yang sama terjadi ia tak bisa menyentuhnya. Ia hanya akan menembus bagian tubuh Naruto yang ia pegang.

Dan semuanya berubah, ia mendapati dirinya di sebuah ruangan, ruangan ayahnya saat ia memberikan surat cerainya kepada sang ayah bersama Sakura sebelum ia di pukuli oleh bodyguard bodyguard ayahnya. Tapi ada yang berbeda, ada Naruto di sana yang menatap dirinya hampa, wajahnya menyiratkan rasa kecewa yang dalam.

Setelah melihat surat cerai yang di berikan Sasuke, Naruto berjalan menuju balkon di belakang kursi ayahnya, berucap pelan pada perutnya dan mengelusnya pelan.

" Sepertinya ayahmu sudah tak menyayangi kita ne Menma?" ucap Naruto sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya dari lantai tertinggi di perusahaan Uchiha dari ruangan sang petinggi Uchiha.

" NARUTOO!" Sasuke berteriak sangat kencang, bersamaan dengan itu ia tersentak bangun dari pingsannya. Dibumbui dengan ringisan pelan karena terlalu terburu buru membangunkan diri. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya. Seluruh wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi ngeri. ia baru saja bermimpi buruk, sangat buruk , ia kehilangan Narutonya.

" Tidak, Naru, tidak maafkan aku…" lirih Sasuke merenungi mimpinya. Kepalanya ia tolehkan untuk melihat keadaan. Lalu berhenti ketika ia melihat sosok sang kakak tengah memandanginya dengan sengit.

" Aku tak berharap kau bangun secepat ini Ototou, tapi karena kau seorang Uchiha, itu tidak mengherankan." Sahut Itachi berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

" Kakak?"

" aku kesini bukan untuk menjenguk mu Sasuke, aku kesini menjadi perwakilan ibu dan ayah yang malu karena perselingkuhannmu itu. Aku hanya akan menyampaikan sebuh pesan." Terang Itachi mengenai keberadaannya.

" Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke heran. 'Perwakilan? Apa aku belum di keluarkan dari keluarga Uchiha?' batin Sasuke. "Ishh…" ia meringis pelan merasakan sakit akibat gerakan tiba tiba yang ia buat padahal badannya jelas penuh luka.

" Ayah berpesan untuk memberitahukanmu sesuatu." Kata Itachi memberi jeda untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke. Puas dengan apa yang ia lihat. Itachi melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Karena permintaan ibu, kau tak di keluarlan dari keluarga Uchiha. Kau masih bekerja untuk Uchiha. Kau tetap menjadi CEO di Uchiha Corp. tapi kau tak di izinkan menginjakkan kaki di mansion Uchiha tanpa izin. Juga menemui Naruto baik itu di dalam atau di luar mansion Uchiha." Jelas Itachi.

Sasuke terkejut. " Hanya itu?" Tanya Sasuke tak percaya. Tak ada ia ingat dalam sejarah para Uchiha, jika ada Uchiha yang melakukan kesalahan hanya mendapat hukuman sedemikian rupa. Paling tidak ia harusnya di pukuli hingga koma. Tapi ini? Sasuke tak habis pikir karenanya.

" Ah, aku lupa. Untuk sementara kau masih berstatus suami Naruto. Kami belum memberitahunya tentang perselingkuhanmu dengan sekretarismu itu juga kami belum menunjukkan surat perceraianmu dengannya. Akan sangat berbahaya jika psikisnya terguncang karena berita perselingkuhanmu dan surat cerai yang kau tanda tangani. Akan sangat berbahaya untuk bayi yang tengah di kandungnya."

" Bayi?" Tanya Sasuke ambigu.

" Ya dan kudengar, nama keponakanku Menma. Uchiha Menma!" jawab Itachi penuh penekanan.

" Menma?" Sasuke terkejut, ia memimpikan Naruto memegang perutnya dan memanggil nama Menma, jadi Naruto benar benar hamil?' batin Sasuke. 'apa yang telah kulakukan.'

" Heh… sungguh miris, dengan dalih ingin memiliki keturunan kau berselingkuh. Tapi sayangnya kau tak memastikan dulu latar belakang orang yang akan kau jadikan selingkuhan. Apa kau tau jika Sakura itu mandul?" ejek Itachi sinis. Setelah puas melihat wajah lebam Sasuke yang berbalut ekspresi shock. Ia meninggalkannya.

" Tapi Sasuke, karena kau sudah menyakiti adik ipar kesayanganku, jangan berharap kau bisa hidup dengan tenang setelah ini." Ancam Itachi lalu membanting pintu ruang rawat Sasuke dengan keras.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _User31_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kediaman Haruno_

Setelah Sakura terbangun tidurnya, sudah sehari sejak kejadian kekerasan yang dialami Sakura di kediaman Uchiha. Sakura menatop kosong kamar merasa bingung dengan keadannya sekarang. Perasaan takut dan was was menghantui dirinya sekarang. ia memiliki firasat buruk, sungguh sangat buruk. Ia semakin ketakutan ketika mendengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka dan menampakkan wajah salah satu dari bodyguard Uchiha, yang ia kenalai sebagai Kakashi Hatake, yang ia lihat ketika ia menemui ayah Sasuke di mansion Uchiha tengah melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya di sertai ibunya.

" Sakura sayang, Tuan Hatake datang untuk menjengukmu." Kata sang ibu lembut. Sakura tak percaya itu, ia sangat tau ada maksud lain dari kedatangan Kakashi kemari. Ketika keluarga Uchiha tau ia berselingkuh dengan Sasuke, mereka tak akan membiarkannya bernafas dengan lega.

" ah silahkan tuan, kami tak menyangka perwakilan komisaris sendiri yang datang untuk menjenguk Sakura. Saya sungguh merasa terhormat." Kata ibunya mempersilahkan Kakashi untuk duduk di dursi di sebelah ranjangnya. Tepat menghadapnya.

Nyali Sakura menciut. Ia bahkan tak bisa menatap wajah Kakashi. Ia menatap gelisah sang ibu yang menatapnya sayang.

" Sungguh tidak sopannya aku, aku akan turn dan mengambilkan minuman untuk anada."

" Terimakasih nyonya. Anda tak perlu repot!" Jawab Kakasih sopan.

" Ibu tidak, kau di sini saja, aku malu berdua saja bersama Kakashi di sini." Ucap Sakura cepat saat ibunya mulai berajak dari tempatnya,

" Ibu tidak akan lama sayang, Ibu hanya turun ke dapur untuk mengambil camilan dan minuman untuk tuan Hatake.' Jawab ibunya.

" Saya permisi dulu, tuan Hatake." Kata Ibu Sakura meninggalkan Sakura berdua dengan Kakashi.

Kakashi berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya untuk menghrmati ibu Sakura. Setelah ibu Sakura menghilang dari balik pintu. Dan setelah memastikan sosok ibu Sakura telah jauh, Kakashi mendekati Sakura di ranjangnya. Ia melihat ekspresi ketakutan yang tersirat jelas di wajahnya.

" Tenanglah nona, aku tidak di perintah untuk menyakitimu di sini. Tuan Uchiha, hanya menitipkan salam untukmu nona. Semoga engkau lekas sembuh." Ucap kakashi dengan sebuah senyum ambigu. Melihat itu Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum canggung, menduga duga apa yang akan di lakukan selanjutnya oleh Kakashi.

" Ngomong ngomong, bagaimana keadaan anda sekarang nona?" Tanya kakashi berbasa basi.

" Ba… ba..baik." Sakura menjawab dengan gugup.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku turut senang mendengarnya." Respon Kakashi lagi lagi dengan senyum ambigunya.

"ii…i… iya." Sakura masih menjawabnya dengan gugup.

" Apa kau sudah bisa berdiri?" Tanya Kakashi ramah, tapi terdengar menangutkan di telinga sakura.

" Nee…"

" Bagus jika begitu.." jawab Kakashi masih menyunggginkan senyum ambigunya.

Melihat mata sakura yang masih belum mau menatap matanya. Kakashi menghampiri Sakura dan memaksanya untuk berdiri.

" Hanya ikuti perintah ku Nona, Segeralah berkemas dan berpakaian dengan rapi. Atau aku tidak bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika kau menolak untuk menurut. " Bisik Kakashi pelan sinis dan menusuk. Ia melepaskan sakura dengan kasar. Lalu menyuruhnya untuk berganti pakaian dan menyiapkan dirinya. " jangan mencoba mencari bantuan Nona, aku mengawasimu." Ancam Kakashi.

Mendengar suara langkah mendekat, Kakashi segera mendudukkan dirinya kembali ketempat semula. Sedang sakura berjalan menuju kamar mandi sesuai dengan apa yang Kakashi perintahkan.

" Oh, dimana Sakura?" Tanya ibu Sakura setelah menghidangkan minuman dan camilan di depan Kakashi.

" Nona Sakura sedang membersihkan diri Nyonya." Jawab Itachi ramah dan penuh sopan santun.

" Begitukah?" Tanya Ibu sakura yang di jawab anggukana dan senyum menawan oleh Kakashi.

" Ah nyonya, saya meminta maaf sebelumnya. Sebenarnya komisaris memerintahan saya untuk menjemput nona Sakura. Beliau menginginkan nona Sakura untuk ikut bersama komisaris menghadiri pembukaan sebuah museum di berlin." Ucap kakashi.

" ah begitu, tapi sakura baru saja sembuh. Apa tidak apa apa jika sakura ikut? Apa malah tidak merepotkan nantinya?" Tanya ibu sakura merasa tak enak hati.

" undangan ini hanya undangan biasa bukan undangan rapat atau bisnis yang membutuhkan tenaga eksta. Selain itu sakura bisa beristirahat di Pesawat selama penerbangan juga bisa langsung beristrahat di hotel." Jelas Kakashi untuk meyakinkan Ibu Sakura.

" Semuanya terserah Sakura tuan. Saya tentu menizinkan jika ia mau mengikutinya." Jawab Ibu Sakura dengan tersenyum.

" Terimakasih Nyonya."

CEKLEK…

" Aku sudah memintakan izin untukmu nona, sekarang aku akan menunggumu di luar. Silahkan mempersiapkan diri anda sebaik baiknya." Kata Kakashi dengan mata tajamnya menatap Sakura, memperingatinya untuk tidak melakukan tindakan cerobah atau memberitahu ibunya yang tidak tidak. Lalu menatap Ibu sakura lembut dan setelahnya ia minta undur diri dari tempatnya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _User31_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" Kerja bagus Kakashi. Aku menunggu kabarmu selanjutnya." Ucap Fugaku dalam telphonenya.

"Hn" trademark Uchiha menjadi salam penutup percakapannya.

~tut~ sambungan terputus.

Fugaku menatap seorang di depannya datar. Membiarkan keheningan di antara mereka. Berat hatinya untuk mengawali percakapan dengan serang yang terbaring di hadapannya saat ini. Sedang pasien yang terbaring di ranjang ruang rawat itu menatap langit langit ruang inap dengan pandangan kosong, bimbang, gelisah dan menyesal.

" Langsung saja ayah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" pasien itu memecahkan keheningan. Ia tak akan mampu beriam diri terlalu lama dengan aura ayahnya yang menekap. Aura ingin membunuh dan benci yang dalam.

" Hanya hal sepele Saske, Naruto akan sudah keluar dari rumah sakit pagi ini, dan karena ia terus terusan meminta untuk bertemu denganmua. Besok ia akan datang membesukmu." Jeda Fugaku meminum air yang tadi di sediakan oleh perawat atas perintahnya.

"Kami memberitahunya bahwa kau tengah terbaring di rumah sakit karena menyelamatkan sakura yang hamper di perkosa, sehingga kau mengalami lebam lebam itu. Dan jangan berani mengucapkan hal yang tidak perlu di hadapannya nanti. Cukup tanggapi ia." Sambung Fugaku. Sasuke terdiam. Memikirkan hal ini.

" Kami terpaksa membohonginya karena ia sedang hamil, jadi jangan pernah mengungkit tentang perselingkuhanmu di depannya. Atau ku pastikan kau akan mati sebelum kau sempat melihat anakmu nanti." Anacam Fugaku sadis.

Fugaku berdiri, merapikan lipatan jasnya ketika ia sedang duduk tadi. Dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

" Naru benar benar hamil?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Fugaku, tapi terdengar lebih seperti bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. " tapi bagaimana bisa?" kembali sakuke bertanya. " kami sama sama lelaki." Yakin Sasuke untuk mengelak.

" Dia hermaphrodit. Ah lagi,mungkin kau ingin tau kabar teman selingkuhanmu. Aku mengirimnya pada Orochimaru untuk menjadi seorang jalang disana. Sesuai dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan." Ucap Fugaku singkat setelahnya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di ruangannya.

" ARGGHHHHH!?" Jerit Sasuke yang di dengar Fugaku membuat ia menyunggingkan senyum sinis. Tidak Sasuk tidak berteriak karena mendengar kabar berita mengenai sakura, ia menjerit karena frustrasi. Sangat sangat frustrasi.

Sasuke mengobrak abrik rambutnya kesal dan frustrasi. " ARGGHHHH!" lagi ia berteriak tak kuasa merasakan sesak di hatinya. Sungguh ia menyesal. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke sekarang tengah meneteskan airmatanya. Menangisi kesalahannya yang telah meninggalkan seorang yang berharga seperti Naruto hanya karena alasan bodohnya " apa yang telah kulakukan padamu dobe?" lirih Sasuke menutup part ini.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _User31_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pemuda pirang tengah tersenyum senang, memasak berbagai makanan di dapur Uchiha. Memotong tomat tomat segar dan meraciknya menjadi sup. Mengolah tomat menjadi jus. Dan lain sebagainya dengan olahan utama tomat. Tomat adalah menu favorit suaminya. karena selama lima bulan belakangan suaminya sudah jarang memakan masakannya, hari ini mengganti kejutan ulang tahun suaminya ia sangat semangat menyiapkan semuanya.

" Ne, Naru kenapa bukan pembantu saja yang menyiapkannya? Kau baru saja keluarr dari rumah sakit, lebih baik kau beristirahat saja sayang." Mikoto menghampiri Naruto yang tengah berkutat dengan papan penirisannya.

" Tak bisa Kaa-chan, karena ini pengganti kejutan untuk suke, harus Naru yg menyiapkannya. Lagi pula Naru juga sudah dokter sudah bilang kalau Naru sudah bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa ttebayou!" jawab Naruto lucu.

" Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Mikoto masih khawatir.

" Seratus persen yakin ttebayou!" jawabnya lagi.

" baiklah, ah tapi apa kau sudah mempertimbangkan usulan tousanmu?" Tanya Mikoto.

" Emh… Naru akan berangkat tapi setelah Sasuke mengizinkan tteba. Lagi pula itu untuk keselamatan Naru dan Menma. Naru tak akan menolak ttebayou!" jawab Naruto dengan senyum 100 Wattnya.

Mikoto yang meihatnya terenyum gembira. Ia sungguh merasa beruntuk memiliki menantu seperti Naruto. Manis, lucu dan sangat menggemaskan. Ia sungguh tak sabar melihat perpaduan Uchiha – Uzumaki untuk segera lahir nanti.

" Ah kaa-chan nanti akan ikut memberi kejutan Sasu di rumah sakit kan?" Tanya Naruto penuh harap.

" Tentu aja sayang, Itachi dan tousanmu juga akan ikut." Jawab Mikoto tersenyum teduh. 'kami tak mungkin membiarkan kalian berdua terlalu lama, berbahaya untukmu Naru.' Batin Mikoto.

" Jadi ada yang bisa kaa-san bantu?" Tanya Mikoto.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _User31_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" Hikz…hikz…kumohon tuan lepaskan aku. Hikz… hikz.." wanita pirang dengan tubuh polos, tangan berantai dengan ranjang. Di ruang yang temaram. Di hadapannya ada tiga orang hidung belang tengah memandanginya mesum.

" Kami sudah membayarmu mahal nona, kami taki mungkin melepaskanmu begitu saja tanpa menikmati tubuhmu." Jawab salah satu dari peria hidung belang yang memiliki perut besar sebesar guci pasir milik Gaara.

" Hikz… kumohon.., aku akan mengganti uangmu tuan… aku akan mengembalikannya dua kali lipat.. hiks.. jadi lepaskan aku." Ucap Sakura, masih berusaha mengais belas kasihan untuknya.

Sakura terbaring di ranjang empuk, tapi tubuhnya polos tak tertutupi sehelai benang pung. Kedua tangan dan kakinya di rantai pada ranjang. Membuatnya tak bisa bergerak untuk melepaskan diri. Ia hanya bisa memohon untuk di lepaskan.

" Tidak semudah itu cantik." Kata pria hidung belang yang memiliki kumis lebab di atas bibirnya.

" Tidak! Ku mohon jangan! AGRHH!" teriak sakura saat ketiga pria hidung belang itu bekerja sama berembuk untuk menikmati hidangan di depan mereka a.k.a tubuh telanjang sakura. Setelahnya kita hanya akan mendengar suara Rate21 yang tidak sanggup author tulis karena sudah melebihi kapasitas dan kemampuan author. Yang jelas malam itu adalah malam yang mencekam dan menakutkan bagi sakura. Dan malam bersejarah yang tak akan pernah ia ingat di kehidupannya nanti.

.

.

.

User31

.

.

.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar inap itu di buka dengan semanta oleh pemuda pirang dengan keranjang piknik di tangannya ia bergegas menghampiri pasien di ranjang itu. Memberikan senyuman matahari nya dan berucap dengan semangat.

" Ne , suke! Okaeri! Omedeto o tanjoubi desu." Ucap Naruto dengan Senyum lima jarinya. Menebarkan kemilai kebahagiaannya kepada semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Sasuke yang menyaksikannya tersenyum membalas senyuman Naruto. Menyingkirkan rasa bersalahnya karena sudah bermain di belakan sang blonde.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya lucu. Membuat orang yang melihatnya gemas ingin sekali mencubit bibir merah dan pipi gembul yang menggembung itu.

" Apa suke tidak rindu Naru?" Tanya Naruto dengan manjanya. " Sasu tidak memberi Naru pelukan, sepertu ibiasanya?" maklumilah dia sedang hamil jadi mau tak mau beginilah perilaku Naruto yang sudah kangen berat sama suami tercinta pantat ayamnya.

Mendengar itu Sasuke segera meraih Naruto dalam pelukannya menghiraukan tatapan tatapan tajam keluarga Uchiha yang menyaksikannya.

" Akus angat rindu padamu Naru. Sangat, Maafkan aku." Karena telah berselingkuh di belakangmu' lanjut Sasuke dalam hatinya.

" Uh… sesak teme, jangan terlalu rapat memeluknya nanti kasian Menma." Ucap Naru membalas pelukan Sasuke lalu memegang perutnya. Mengisyaratkan bahwa di sana ada anak kandung mereka, buah cinta mereka.

" Sepertinya cukup berpelukannya, sebaiknya segera saja kita ke taman rumah sakit. Ingat Naru kau akan segera ke suna." Kata Itachi yang sudah tidak betah melihat lovely dovey antara SasuNaru. Terlebih melihat Sasuke yang sudah berkhianat di depan Naru yang tak tau apa apa.

Keluarga Uchiha menuju taman rumah sakit. Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan dengan gandengan tangan, maklum Naruto asih belum mau lepas dari Sasuke apa lagi dia akan tinggal di suna untuk waktu yang lama karena kasus kehamilannya ini. Jadi ia ingin berlama lama dengan Sasuke. Sedang Sasuke ia tentu saja dengan senang hati, toh tak mungkin keluarganya akan melarangnya.

" Ne Naru berapa Usia kandungannya?" Tanya Sasuke, mengelus perut Naruto yang mulai menunjukkan perkembangan.

" Tiga bulan Sasu." Jawab Naru pendek.

" Tiga bulan? Kenapa kau tak segera memberitahukannya padaku?" Tanya Sasuke kecewa, jika saja Naruto memberitahunya ia tak mungkin melanjutkan perselingkuhannya hingga keadaannya seperti ini.

"aku sengaja ingin menjadikannya hadiahmu Sasu, tapi sayangnya kau malah tidak bisa pulang kemarin dan malah pergi ke luar negeri, padahal aku juga membuat ranjang untuk Menma kelak."

Sasuke tertohok, jadi hasil photo USG yang di tunjukkan oleh Itachi adalah anaknya? Jadi Naru bahkan sudah menyiapakan kejutan untukku? Tapi astaga.. aku malah berselingkuh. Ia merasa sungguh bersalah. Apalagi melihat Naruto yang kini menatapnya penuh kasih sayang dan senyuman bahagia menghiasi rupa rupawannya.

Mereka sampai di taman, menggelar tikar piknik dan menyiapak makanan olahan tomat yang sudah di persiapkan Naruto. Semuanya menikmati makanan itu dengan hikmat, di selai tawa karena tinggak Naruto yang menggemaskan dan sedikit tatapan tatapan sinis yang di keluarkan keluarga Uchiha ketika Sasuke bercengkrama dengan Naruto.

" Naru sebentarlagi pesawatmu akan berangkat." Kata Fugaku setelah mereka mengemasi barang piknik mereka.

" Ughh.. tapi Menma masih kangen sama Tousannya, Jii-chan." Sahut Naruto cemberut.

Sasuke terkejut dengan nada bicara Naruto. Tapi ia semakin heran ketika melihat Fugaku menanggapi ocehan Naruto.

" benarkah? Menma masih merindukan Touchannya?" Tanya Fugaku yang diangguki oleh Naruto. " Tapi Menma sayang, kalau kaa-chan Menma tidak segera berangkat akan berbahaya untuk mu dan kaa-chanmu sayang." Jawab Itachi dan Mikoto tersenyum melihat interaksi Fugaku dengan perut Naruto.

" Ugh.. baiklah, ne tou-chan , Menma pergi dulu ne, Tou-chan rajin rajin menjenguk Menma. Agar Kaa-chan tidak kesepian." Pamit Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam, ia tak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia bahagia melihat Naruto berbicara menggantikan Menma berbicara. Ia sungguh terharu akan situasi ini.

" Ne tousan akan sering mengunjungimu. Jaga Kaa-chan mu baik baik ne?" ucap Sasuke sembari mengelus perut Naruto lembut.

" Ne Suke. Cepat sembuh dan temui kami ne?" kata Naruto.

" Hn."

Cup! Naruto memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir Sasuke sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke. Membuat ketiga Uchiha yang menyaksikannya kebakaran jenggot. Hal itu tentunya tidak dilewatkan oleh Sasuke, sebelum benar benar pergi dari ruangannya ia meraih tangan Naruto dan membungkam Naruto dengan ciuman panas, tidak kasar dan menuntut tapi tulus dan lembut.

" Aku akan segera menyusulmu dobe!" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

Setelahnya Naruto pergi di temani ayahnya serta ibu mertuanya untuk berangkat bersama ke bandara. Meninggalkan Sasuke berdua dengan Itachi yang sengaja tinggal di sana untuk memberi Sasuke pelajaran karena telah mencium Naruto.

BUGH… BUGH BUGH!

" Aku tak akan membuatmu kembali menutup mata Sasuke." Kata Itachi sinis dan penuh aura membunuh. Setelah menyeret Sasuke masuk kedalam ruangannya. Sasuke yang memang masih lemah karena luka lukanya yang belum pulih seluruhnya hanya bisa pasrah apa lagi ia tau bahwa kekuatannya jauh di bawah kakaknya. Jadi dia hanya bisa pasrah. Toh ketika ia sembuh nanti ia akan tetap menemui Naruto. Ia tak peduli dengan ancaman Fugaku. Kalau perlu ia akan bersujud untuk meminta maaf pada Naruto.

Jadi mari kita tinggallkan Itachi yang tengah melampiaskan kekesalannya pada bungsu Uchiha, dan mari kita berdoa agar Sasuke masih bisa membuka matanya agar FF ini tetap bisa dilanjut… so TO BE CONTINUE!

Sebelumnya user mau minta maaf karena baru buka dan update ffnya sekarang. no kuota lagi mode on jadi karena kantng kering user Cuma bisa berharap cari gratisan. dan ini lah chapter 3 yang mungkin kalian tunggu heheh

Terimakasih buat review, fafo dan follownya,.. hehehe target reviewer di ch kedua terpenuhi dan bahkan melampaui.. hoho senangnya ternyata cerita user ada yang meminati hehehe, So untuk chapter selanjutnya user punya target 80 reviewer untuk Update ke chapter 4 semoga saja bisa tercapai kalo enggak tercapai chapter 4 kan di update sesuai dengan kehendak user yg kemungkinan akan makan waktu kurang dr 2 mingguan. btw selalu maafin kesalahan author dalam penulisan ne?

Review selalu ditunggu dan di harapkan…sekali lagi arigato buat yang udh baca Fanfic gaje buatan author ini :3.

#WEDOCAREABOUTSASUNARU


	4. Chapter 4 : New Step

Setelah mempertimbangkan beberapa pendapat saya akhirnya mengganti alur cerita di chapter empat ini. Sebenarnya sejak selesai menulis juga saya merasa terlalu kasar. Untuk itu maafkan saya jika chapter empatyang sebelumnya menyinggung penggemar kharakter tertentu di cerita ini. Dan terimakasih pula tegurannnya. Saya harap puntuk kedepannya jika ada kata atau alur yang akan menimbulkan masalah, readers sekalian bisa memberitahu saya, tentunya dengan bahasa yang sopan dan tidak ada maksud meng-bash saya

Blue

Chapter 4 : New Step

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort,

Rate : T - M

Status : 4 of ?

Desclaimer : Pengennya SasuNaru punya user tapi apa mau di kata yang namanya Naruto dan seperangkatnya cuma punya MK. Huhuhu T.T tapi ini Fict murni punya user kok nggk bohong.

Pair : SasukeNaru slight SasuSaku, KakaNaru, ItaKyu.

Warning : BL, MPREG, GAJE, typos, Alur ngaco, Judul nggk sesuai cerita. Dsb

Balasan Review!

guest 1: naru disini 'lembek' karena bawaan hamil, kenapa naru harus di jadiin cewek kalo dia mau nerima sasu lagi?

Rymaa95 : naru tau sasu selingkuh, mungkin di tiga atau empat chapter yang akan datang

Krisan : hehe terimakasih koreksinya

Guest 2 : huhu setuju! /tos guest/

windatu ttebayyo : sudah di update walaupunn banyak kurangnya dan nggak cepet. akan di perbaiki jika user ada waktu.

yaya : Sudah di lanjut :D

hunkailovers : jadi sebaiknya apa sasu lebih di siksa lagi ahihihihi

Guest 3 : jadiin dendeng? kasian menma nggk punya ayah..

susi : pasti... ini sudah di lanjut

mimi : terimakasih! /bow/tentu tentu pasti tau

guest dengan username Siapa : disini saya mau meluruskan, saya menargetan review adalah sebagai pembakar semangat dan pertimbangan saya untuk cerita saya kedepannya. untuk jelasnya bisa pm saya dengan akun guest-san. terimakasih.

Guest 4 : maklumi dia perempuan penggoda?

desuka : arigatou :D / bow/

Anyone : terimakasih sarannya

mly : sudah :D

ita chan : sudah di lanjut

Rain karama sedang berjalan :0,, ya kasiahn naru T.T

love sasunaru : sudah di lanjut :D

hj : sudah :d

kira : ini juga udah di lanjut :D

jika ada review yang belum uer balas boleh protes kokk :D

 _And the story begin!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _User31_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di jok belakang sebuah mobil, seorang pemuda pirang berbaju biru muda menopangkan dagu berkulit tan-nya pada sisi kosong antara rangka jendela dengan kaca mobil. Mata sejernih batu sapphire memandang pemandangan luar jendela dengan sendu. Sedang hidung mancung dan bibir cherrynya saling berkomunikasi untuk menghela nafas berkali kali.

Dua pemuda yang lain menatap maklum. Satu pemuda yang bermasker melihatnya dengan menengokkan kepala sedang pemuda dengan keriput di sisi kiri dan kanan hidungnya menatap sang pemuda pirang dari kaca spionnya atas di dalam mobil.

" Apa yang membuatmu begitu muram Naru- chan?" pemuda belakang kursi kemudi membuka percakapan dan memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti perjalanan mereka dari bandara.

" Euh, Naru masih rindu dengan Suke. Menma juga tteba!" jawab Naruto si pemuda pirang. Di pindahkannya tangan yang ia gunakan untuk bertopang dagu berpindah mengelus lembut perutnya sayang.

Kedua pemuda di jok depan saling berpandangan sebentar. Saling menyetujui pemikiran mereka dari tatapan mata masing masing.

" Ne Naru-chan? " panggil itachi pada naruto yang masih fokus dengan perutnya.

" Ne?" jawab naruto mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap itachi.

" ingat tentang hadiah untuk Sasuke?" pancing Itachi dengan nada selembut mungkin ketika ia mengucapkan nama adik bodohnya.

" eung.." jawaban tak jelas keluar dari bibir Naruto yang lalu di sertai anggukan pelan.

" Naru chan ingin memberikan kado terindah untuk Sasukekan?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

" Eung… Hai!" jawab Naruto lirih.

" Kita akan ke Suna untuk menjaga kandungan Naru supaya Menma tetap sehat dan tumbuh dengan baik di kandungan Naru." Jeda sejenak setelah sekilas menatap jalanan di depannya. Itachi meneruskan perkataanya. " Di sana ada dokter Tsunade yang akan membantu kita melahirkan Menma dengan selamat dan juga menyelamatkanmu nanti ketika proses persalinan."

Naruto menatap Itachi dan Kakashi bergantian. Masih mencerna percakapan mereka. Ia merasa berat hati karena tidak bisa merawat sasuke dan juga merasa sedih karena tidak bisa berdekatan dengan sang suami saat ia tengah hamil muda.

" Tuan muda Naruto tidak perlu khawatir, Tuan muda sasuke pasti akan sering sering menjenguk tuan. Lagi pula di tempat Tsunade sama ada beberapa pemuda yang sama seperti tuan muda Naruto. Jadi tuan muda Naruto tidak akan merasa kesepian karena kesibukan tuan muda Sasuke." Ucap Kakashi setelah melihat raut muka naruto yang sedih.

" benarkah? Benarkah Sasuke akan sering menjenguk Naru?" Tanya Naruto mendamba.

" Bukan kah Sasuke sudah berjanji saat kau akan berangkat?" Tanya itachi meyakinkan Naruto biarpun ia merasa sangat berat hati setelah mengucapkan bualnnya.

" Tapi… Tapi…" Naruto berusaha mengelak namun segera di potong oleh Itachi.

" Jika nanti Sasuke tidak mau menjengukmu, aku yang akan menyeretnya untukmu Naru-chan!" jelasnya.

" Janji?" Tanya Naruto penuh harap.

" Hai!" Jawab Itachi tanpa keraguan. Tapi jika kita melihatnya dari sisi Kakashi, kita bisa melihat jari telunjuk dan jari tengah milik Itachi saling bertaut menandakan bahwa ia akan melanggar janji kali ini.

Tapi setelah mendengar janji dari Itachi, Naruto bisa kembali tersenyum dan mulai melakukan percakapan kecil dengan perutnya. Membuat kedua pemuda yang tadi khawatir terhadapnya dapat kembali focus pada jalan memberikan senyum pahit ala mereka masing masing. Sungguh miris pemuda di jok belakang. Bahkan di saat ia sedang hamil dan membutuhkan penjagaan yang ketat sebab ia seorang male-pregnant masih sempat memikirkan suami brengseknya yang bahkan tak mengetahui kebenaran yang sebenarnya. Miris.

" Ita-Nii, bisakah kita mampir sebentar untuk membeli ice cream?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata 'puppy eyes'nya.

" Ice Cream?" Tanya Itachi mengulangi permintaan Naruto.

" Hai, Tomato ice cream!" jawab Naruto bersemangat dengan senyum lima kakinya eh salah lima jarinya.

" Baiklah hime, permintaanmu adalah perintah mutlak bagi hamba." Jawab Ittachi bercanda.

Membuat Naruto tertawa terbahak bersama juga Itachi dan kakashi yang hanya memberikan senyum tipis di balik masker yang menuntupi wajahnya.

BUG!?

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _User31_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kemeja putih, rompi hitam, dan celana panjang berwarna hitam pakaian khas serang pelayan. Dengan surai biru soft blue dan sepatu pdh hitam mengkilap. Pelayan muda di sebuah bar merjalan membawa troli kebersihan. Peralatan tempurnya untuk kerja part time yang di lakoninya.

Berjalan sembari bersiul menuju sebuah kamar paling ujung. Seperti kebiasaannya selama bekerja di rumah bordil Oro ini, ia langsung saja masuk kedalam kamar yang akan di bersihkannya. Mulai memunguti kain kain yang berhamburan. Memasukkannya kedalam keranjang pakaian yang nantinya akan ia taruh di bagian laundy.

Merapikan barang barang yang tidak pada tempatnya dan mulai beranjak menuju ranjang untuk membersihkan kotoran bekas permainan pengunjung. Tanpa memperhatikan apa yang ia pegang dan ambil. Pelayan bersulai soft blue itu memengang sesuatu yang membuatnya langsung menoleh kaget.

" Astaga!" pekiknya lirih. Dengan cepat ia mengambil selimut yang tadinya akan ia ambil untuk segera menutupi tubuh telanjang wanita yang masih terbaring di ranjang yang akan ia bersihkan.

Ia menatapnya lama. Berfikir bahwa sangat di sayangkan seorang wanita yang tengah terlelap itu berakhir di tempat ini. Wajahnya cukup cantik, dengan surai merah jambu dan kulit yang ia yakini putih mulus, juga bahkan jika tidak ada luka dan lebam di wajahnya serta di pakaikan baju resmi si pelayan yakin bahwa wanita itu wanita yang berpendidikan.

Melihat gerakan tidak nyaman si wanita, pelayan berdiri mematung memperhatikannya.

" Hiks… hiks… tuan tolong jangan lagi.. tolong.." ucap si wanita merah jambu atau sakura. Tapi matanya masih tertutup alias mengigau.

Si pelayan yang meihatnya memutar otaknya keras. 'Untuk apa wanita ini mengigau seperti itu jika dia memang bekerja disini?' pikirnya. Dan dengan otak seadanya si pelayan menyimpulkan bahwa wanita ini berada di sini karena di paksa.

Si pelayan merasa iba, dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan. Ia mencoba mambangunkan wanita itu.

" Nona, nona, bangunlah." Ucapnya lembut. Tapi sakura masih bergeming.

" Nona…" di panggilnya untuk kedua dan ketiga kali hingga ia bisa merasakan pergerakan kecil dari wanita pink itu.

" Ku…ku mohn tuan jangan… jangan.. hiks..hiks.." Sakura langsung beringut mundur memepet kepaal ranjang. Mencengkram erat selimut yang ia gunakan dan dengan sesenggukan juga gemetaran ia berucap berulang ulang.

Entah dorongan dari mana sang pelayan reflex memeluk Sakura untuk menenangkannya.

" Tenanglah nona, aku bukan salah satu dari mereka. Jika nona berkenan aku bisa menolong nona. " katanya menenangkan dengan masih ada Sakura dalam pelukannya. Dan perlahan lahan Sakura mulai menghentikan tangisannya. Dan kembali terlelap dengan kedua tangannya masih dengan kuat mencengkram lengan sang pelayan.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _User31_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

BUG!?

Kaca samping kanan yang di kendarai Naruto, Itachi, dan Kakasih didarati sebuah benda berwarna merah yang mirip seperti buah apel. Refleks Itachi menghentikan laju kendarannya dan dengan sigap menoleh melalui jendela disisi kanannya.

Ia melongok kedepan dan melihat seorang pemuda bersurai jingga tengah berteriak dari pertokoan di pinggir jalan dan berlari dengan wajah garang menuju tempat mobil Itachi.

" TANGKAP PENCOPET ITU!" mendengar teriakan pemuda itu, itachi serta merta keluar dari mobilnya dan dengan kemampuan beladirinya yang tidak perlu ia mengangkapn seorang lelki lain dengan wajah tertutupi masker dan kaca mata hitam yang melintas di depan mobilnya. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang tengah menenangkan naruto yang terkejut karena Itachi berhenti mendadak.

"hah..hah…hah…hah..!" deruan nafas memburu di suguhkan kepada itachi yang kini terbengok melihat pemuda bersurai Jingga di depannya. Ia melihat keringat yang menetes dari kening si pemuda jingga dengan kecepatan slowmotion menuruni pipi si pemuda Jingga terlihat sangat sexy di matanya. deruan nafas memburu yang masih terdengar dari pemuda jingga itu memuatnya melayang menerjang imajinasi kotornya, membayangkan si pemuda jingga mendesahkan namanya di bawah tindihannya.

" AGH!" rasa sakit di kakinya menyadarkannya dari memelototi si pemuda jingga dengan pikiran kotornya. Kaki kanannya diinjak dengan tidak senohon oleh si pemuda jingga membuatnya melepaskan si pemuda yang di teriyaki sebagai pencopet tadi.

" YAH! KENAPA KAU MELEPASKAN PENCOPET ITU! AISH DASAR KERIPUT" belum selesai Itacih menikmati rasa sakit di kakinya karena pijakan dahsyat pemuda bersurai jingga kini ia kembali tertohok akan perkataan sang pemuda jingga yang memanggilnya KERIPUT. Entah otak Uchihanya yang sedang konslet atau rusak ia terlalu lama memproses kata keriput di taknya membuatnya melakukn tinggah OOC jauh dari kharakter Ucihanya.

" SIAPA KAU BERANI MEMANGGILKU KERIPUT!" setelah meneriakkan ketidak terimaannya akan panggilan yang di berikan kepadanya. Itachi segera berlari mengejar si pemuda yang tengah mengejar pencopet yang ia lepaskan tadi. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang kini membantu Naruto keluar dari mobil.

" Ano, Kakashi-san kemana Ita-Nii berlari?" pertanyaan ambigu dari naruto kepada Kakashi. Membuat mereka saling bertatap kebingungan.

" Lebih baik kita menunggu mereka sembari membeli ice cream yang tuan muda Naruto inginkan." Jawab Kakashi sopan.

" Ah ide yang bagus! Hai ayo!" jawab Naruto bersemangat. Dengan menggandeng tangan Kakashi ia berjalan menuju sebuah café ice cream yang kebetulan terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari mobil mereka.

"Jangan berjalan terlalu cepat tuan, tidak baik untuk kesehatan janin tuan muda Naruto." Kata Kakaschi memperingatkan Naruto dengan sopan.

" Ugh, jangan memanggilku dengan embel embel tuan muda ttebayou, panggil saja aku Naruto! Atau Naru!" timpal Naruto dengan mencebirkan bibirnya lucu serta memperlambat laju kakinya guna menjaga jabang bayi di dalamnya.

" Akan menjadi sangat lancang jika saya memanggil Naruto saja tanpa embel embel tuan muda. Saya tidak sanggup." Kilah Kakashi yang membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

" Kata Tousan, Kakashi san yang akan menemani Naru di Suna tanpa Sasuke! Kalau begitu Naru akan memanggil Kakashi san dengan Nii-san dan sebagai gantinya kau memanggilku dengan hanya naruto atau naru! Titik dan itu perintah atau naru akan ngambek di sini." Dengan tingkah kekanakan dan bawaan hamilnya naruto duduk berjongkok meyakinkan kakashi bahwa jika permintaanya tidak di turuti ia tidak akan berdiri dalam jangka waktu yang lama dan itu sangat berbahaya bagi dirinya jika bayi dalam kandungan naruto kenapa napa. Apa jadinya dirinya yang masih bujangan ini terkena hukuman uchiha? Sungguh ia tak ingin membayangkannya.

" Ah… ah.. baiklah Tu… ah maksudku Naru-chan." Jawab Kakashi canggung.

" he he he.. nah kalau begitu ayo kita makan ice cream!" ucap Naruto yang berdiri dengan semangatnya dan segera memasuki pintu café ice cream yang ia tuju.

TRING! Pertanda Naruto dan Kakashi memasuki café, meninggalkan adegan kejar kejaran antara pemuda jingga pengejar pencopet yang di kejar oleh Itachi.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _USER31_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Wanita paruh baya menatap ruang inap anaknya dengan sedih. Mengingat kembali asal mula hal menyedihkan yang menimpa anak kandungnya yang kedua. Membuatnya sangat kecewa dan sedih di saat yang bersamaan.

" Apakah hukuman yang kita berikan pada Sasuke tidak berlebihan Anata?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu yang bisa kita kenali sebagai Mikoto, ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke. Menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk menatap suaminya yang masih setia berdiri menemani dirinya yang tengah menatapi diri sasuke dari balik kaca pintu di ruangan inapnya.

" Tidak Miko, kita harus melakukannya. Ini semua adalah hukuman bagi sasuke. Dia yang menanam dia pula yang memanen. Lagi pula jika bukan kita yang memberinya hukuman sekarang mungkin kami-sama akan memberikan karma yang lebih dari ini." Ucap Fugaku menenangkan Mikoto dengan memeluk dua pundak ringkih Mikoto lembut. Menyalurkan kekuatan dan pengayoman agar sang istri bisa tabah menghadapi cobaan untuk anaknya ini.

Ya mau bagaimanapun semarah marahnya ibu pada anaknya. Pasti tak akan bertahan lama, mau tak mau naluri keibuannya akan mengalahkan egonya. Membuatnya tak bisa menutup mata begitu saja melihat anak bungsunya terbaring kesakitan karena hukuman klannya yang harus ia syukuri bukan hukuman yang parah di banding dengan hukuman hukuman uchiha lainnya.

"Dia akan segera sembuh Miko, kau ingat dia juga seorang uchiha." Kata Fugaku sambil menghapus setitik air mata yang sedari awal di tahan oleh sang istri.

Merangkul pundak sang istri, lalu memeluknya. Menggiring istrinya meninggalkan pintu rawatt Sasuke untuk pulang beristirahat. Rencanaya lusa Mikoto akan menyusul Naruto ke Suna.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _USER31_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Drt.. Drt… Drt…

Getaran Ponsel menginterupsi acara makan ice cream naruto. Ia melihat ponselnya lalu mengangkatnya dengan cepat.

" hai, Ita-ni?" kata naruto mengawali percakapannya.

" Di mana kalian naru-chan?"

" Di café ice cream dekat mobil kita berhenti nii-chan." Jawab Naruto singkat.

" Bisa kau berikan ponselmu pada kakashi?" Tanya Itachi.

" Ne,, Kashi- nii, Ita-nii ingin berbicara denganmu."

" Ne Tuan?"

" Setelah Naruto selesai memakan ice creamnya, segeralah jemput aku di pos polisi di sebelah lampu merah. Lampu merah selanjutnya dari tempat kita berhenti."

" Baik tuan. Tapi maafkan saya yang lancang, apa yang terjadi hingga tuan berada di pos polisi?"

" kau akan mengerti setelah kau datang kesini. Ah dan jangan lupa untuk terus menjaga naru-chan."

" Baik." Jawab kakashi yang tak begitu mengerti dengan perkataan sang tuan.

Lalu setelahnya bunyi telefon di putus. Membuat kakashi mengembalikan ponsel kepada yang empunya.

" Apa yang di katakan Ita-ni tteba?" Tanya Naruto.

" Bukan apa apa hanya perintah. Apa tuan.. maksudku naru-chan sudah selesai dengan ice cream mu?" Tanya kakashi tak melupakan sopan santun.

" hai."

" Baiklah sebaiknya kita segera pergi dan menyusul tuan Itachi."

Kakashi dan naruto lekas keluardari café ice cream itu setelah membayar lunas tagihan mereka. Berjalan dengan pelan dan hati hati menuju mobil mereka. Untuk segera menyusul Itachi ke pos polisi yang di maksud Itachi.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _USER31_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

" Nama?" ucap seorang polisi dengan nada ogah ogahan pada pemuda jingga yang tak mau duduk anteng di depan meja plisi.

" Senju Kyuubi!" jawabnya ketus.

Kemudian sang polisi beralih pada pada pemuda berambut raven dengan pakaian necis setelah meminta beberapa keterangan dari si pemuda berambut jingga tadi.

" Nama anda tuan?" Tanya sang polisi sopan.

" Uchi…." Belum selesai pemuda raven menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya. Sang pemuda jingga atau kyuubi itu memotongnya dengan kasar.

" Ya! Apa apaan kau? Kenapa kau bisa berbicara sangat sopan dengannya? Sedangkan kau sangat kasar kepadaku tadi? Kata Kyuubi tak terima serta menggebrak meja di depannya dengan beringas.

" Tenanglah anak muda aku ini polisi, aku bisa membedakan yang mana tuan yang baik dan mana anak berandalan seperti mu jadi diam dan jangan memprotes." Bela polisi tadi.

Kyuubi yang tak terima malah makin menjadi, sekarang dia telah memegang kerah baju polisi tadi dengan tatapan mata mengancam.

" Dengarkan aku polisi brengsek, aku bukan bocah berandalan seperti dugaanmu aku ke sini karena aku berbaik hati ingin menyerahkan pencopet itu pada kalian. Bukan ingin membuat kegaduhan!" kata Kyuubi dengan penuh penekanan dalam setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Polisi itu kehilangan Nyali seketika, dengan susah payah ia menelan ludahnya seraya menengok seorang pemuda lagi yang datang dengan dua pemuda di depannya dengan tubuh yng tak karuan bentuknya karena mungkin sudah terlebih dahulu kena hukuman dari pemuda jingga yang mirik seperti rubah ekor Sembilan di depannya ini.

" Ma…maa…aafkan saya tuan." Seketika nyalinya menciut membuat polisi itu berucap dengan tergagap.

" Sudahlah Kyuubi san. Lepaskan polisi itu. Kedua kakinya sudah bergetar mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan membuang air seninya. Ku sarankan kau segera melepaskannya jika kau tak ingin mendapatkan bingkisan gratis dari polisi itu." Jawab itachi dengan santai dan sedikit mencemooh sang polisi.

" Saya ke…ke… to… toilet dulu." Sang polisi pergi terbirit birit setelah Kyuubi melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah sang polisi. Menyisakan ketiga pemuda dan satu lagi polisi yang masih memegangi sang terduga pencopet.

Polisi yang tersisa mengambil alih tugas plisi yang pergi ke toilet setealh memborgol terduka pencopet di sebuah handel tempat jas yang menempel di tembok.

" maaf akan ketidak sopannan rekan saya tadi. Baiklah sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja agar tidak terlalu lama dan mengganggu kegiatan tuan - tuan."

" Nama Tuan?" kembali si polisi kembali bertanya pada pemuda raven.

" Uchiha Itachi." Jawabnya dengan penuh percaya diri. Dan setelahnya sama dengan Kyuubi tadi itachi juga di tanyai hal hal yang sama.

Setelah mendapat keterangan yang di butuhkan Itachi dan Kyuubi berjalan beriringan keluar. Di luar Itachi sudah di tunggu oleh Kakashi dan Naruto yang kebetulan baru saja sampai di sana. Kyubi yang merasa tidak lagi memiliki keperluan dengan mereka segera pergi beranjak dari ps polisi.

" Tunggu Kyuubi!" kata Itachi menahan kepergian Kyuubi dengan memegang tangannya. Seperti di adegan drama drama yang mungkin sering reader tonton. Kyubi menolehkan kepalanya. Keduanya saling bertatapan tepat pada keping masing masing, oniks bertemu ruby sedikit lebih lama mereka saling bertatap. Lalu sebuah tamparan menyadarkan Itachi dari imajinasinya.

PLAK!

" Tuan aku tidak mengenalmu dan tak mau mengenalmu jadi jangan sembarangan memanggil nama kecilku."' Kata Kyuubi ketus. Dan dengan cepat berpaling dari hadapan mereka.

" Tunggu! Tuan Senju!" kali ini bukan Itachi yang menahan kepergian Kyuubi. Melainkan Kakashi yang menahannya.

" Perkenalkan. Saya Hatake kakashi . saya yang meminta tuan untuk menjemput kami di Suna." Kata Kakashi memperkenalkan diri seraya memberikan salam hormatnya berupa badan yang membungkuk yang dengan polosnya di ikuti oleh Naruto. Hal itu membuat Kyuubi melihat naruto dengan intens.

'Astaga aku mendapat boneka yang lebih imut dan menggemaskan.' Batin kyuubi bahagia. Tapi tentu saja tidak ia tunjukkan.

" Jadi dia Naruto? Orang yang akan menjadi pasien Tsunade?" Tanya Kyuubi pada kakashi yang di jawab dengan anggukan dan tentu saja jwaban ya.

" Kalau begitu ikuti aku!" perintah Kyuubi.

" Ano, kyuubi –san kenapa tidak ikut naru saja dengan mobil?" ucap naruto dengan puppy eyes yang pasti tak akan bisa di tolak leh siapapun.

" Baiklah. Jika kau memaksa." Kata Kyuubi senang. Dengan giginya yang berkilauan ia tampakkan ia menggandeng tangan naruto menuju mbil mereka. Meninggalkan Itachi yang tengah merona dengan mmimisan hebat akibat pesona tak tertampakkan oleh Kyuubi barusan. Sedang kakashi yang kini tengah merona melihat puppy eyes milik naruto untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _USER31_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Seminggu kemudian_

Pemuda dengan rambut bak iklan shampoo tengah berkemas di dalam ruangan rumah sakit. Menghiraukan pemuda di depan kamar mandi yang menatapnya tajam.

" Jadi kau di kirim untuk menggantikan sakura?" kata pemuda itu dengan dingin.

" Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab pemuda iklan shampoo singkat. " Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya kemudian.

" Hn."

" Untuk sementara aku akan menjadi sekertarismu. Ayahmu berkata untuk mengawasimu dan mencarikan sekertaris yang cocok untukmu untuk mengganti, yah kau taulah siapa." Jawabnya lagi.

" Hn."

" Baiklah. Aku tau moodmu sangat buruk. jadi kemana tujuan kita sekarang?" Tanya Pemuda iklan shampoo menenteng tas tanggung yang tadi ia kemas.

" Antarkan aku ke apartemenku dengan Naruto, Neji." Jawab Sasuke sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue!

Wah gomen! User melanggar janji user T.T maafkan kesibukan user di dunia nyata. Yang bodohnya nggk bisa melek di malam hari buat nylesein ff ini. Tapi Syukurlah review terpenuhi bahkan lebih padahal user udah pesisimis. :D terimakasih Reader-san. Untuk selanjutnya ff ini akan di update per sepuluh hari sekali tidak lagi mengandalkan target review karena takut ada yang salah paham. Gomen.

Lalu untuk Typonya mohon di maafkan, saya yakin banyak banget typonya terutama kurang huruf o, ff ini tanpa user sunting, akan authr perbaiki jika sempat nanti. Jadi mohn di maafkan. Eh User juga buat FF baru dengn judul Dobe Huseholder, jika senggang sempatkan membaca fanfic itu ne? insya allah akan segera di update chapter satunya.! :3

Sekali lagi Author haturkan gomennasai dan terimakashi telah memberi review. Serta bagi kalian yang sudah memfollow dan menfavorittkan fanfic user ini, user ucapkan arigatougozaimasu! /bow/

 _~Selamat mereview~_


End file.
